


Promise

by twoheartsx



Series: Yut-Lung healing [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Set after the manga and Garden of light, Yut-Lung healing au, Yut-Lung is getting the love he deserves, this is really soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Yut-Lung returns to the Caribbean in order to tell Blanca how he feels and to see where they stand.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it! This was really heart warming to write.

Yut-Lung sighed as the plane touched down. It had been a long flight back to the Caribbean. He was tired and nervous. Because now he had to face the feelings of his own heart. He’d told Sing how he felt, how he’d once felt and where they stood. Now he had to do the same with Blanca. Because honestly Yut-Lung didn’t know where they stood and he needed to. He didn’t want to mistake Blanca’s kindness for something it wasn’t. 

He got off the plane and walked through the airport, to the baggage claim where Blanca waited, roses in hand. Yut-Lung smiled and walked over to him. 

“Did you get those for me or the first beautiful girl you see?” Yut-Lung teases, smiling a little as he says it. Blanca chuckled and shook his head, holding the flowers out to Yut-Lung.

“The only beautiful thing I see is you.” Blanca replied. Yut-Lung took the flowers and blushed. Blanca carefully took his bag from him. 

“Well, thank you.” Yut-Lung said, holding the flowers close to his chest. 

“Anything for my moon dragon.” Blanca responded. He started walking, Yut-Lung following behind him. “How about we go home? You look tired. After you rest we can talk.” 

“So you know I want to talk?” Yut-Lung asked as they walked out of the airport. Blanca looked back at him and smiled. 

“I’ve spent the last year by your side. I can tell when things are on your mind.” Blanca said. Yut-Lung looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up again at Blanca’s words. 

“When you put it like that I guess you’re right.” Yut-Lung watched Blanca put the suitcase in the trunk of the car. Blanca walked around and opened the door for Yut-Lung. The Lee just rolled his eyes and climbed into the car. Blanca shut the door and walked around, getting into the driver’s seat. 

“I missed you waking me at four in the morning in need of cuddles.” Blanca teased, smirking at Yut-Lung. He watched the Lee roll his eyes and shake his head. 

“It’s not my fault I have low body heat and need warmth.” Yut-Lung whined. Blanca backed out of the parking spot, shaking his head. 

“I’m glad you’re back, Yut.” Blanca responded. The rest of the drive was silent aside from Blanca humming songs from the eighties. Yut-Lung was tempted to tease Blanca that he was old, but he was enjoying the sound. It was soothing and quickly Yut-Lung fell asleep. 

He was woke by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Blanca watching him with a small smile. He ran his fingers through Yut-Lung’s hair and the Lee wanted to go back to sleep. He then realized he wasn’t in the car. He was in his bed and Blanca was laying next to him. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Did you carry me inside?” Yut-Lung asked, tone sleepy. He wasn’t fully awake yet. 

“Yes, you were tired. You didn’t even stir when I picked you up.” Blanca sat up as well. Yut-Lung looked at him and patted his shoulder. 

“Thanks. How long was I asleep for?” Yut-Lung asked and got out of bed. Blanca followed him. 

“Four or five hours. I took a nap with you.” Blanca answered. He followed Yut-Lung into the living room. “I’ll make us some coffee.” 

“Okay.” Yut-Lung yawned and sat on the couch. He watched Blanca walk into the kitchen and grab up two mugs. He had one of those fancy coffee makers. Yut-Lung always teased him about it. 

“I haven’t slept well with you gone. I think I’ve gotten too used to having someone to hold.” Blanca said, placing the other mug under the coffee machine. 

“Don’t get too used to it. After I called you I made up with Sing and we’re getting married.” Yut-Lung teased. He watched a look of sadness cross Blanca’s face. Yut-Lung laughed and shook his head. “I’m joking.” 

“You’re mean.” Blanca waved his finger at Yut-Lung and grabbed up the two mugs. He walked over and sat on the couch, setting the mugs down on the table. 

“I couldn’t resist teasing you.” Yut-Lung shrugged. He reached over and picked up his coffee, blowing on it a few times before sipping it. After a couple of seconds he continued. “Sing is having a baby.” 

“I’m sure he must be thrilled.” Blanca replied and picked up his own mug, sipping the coffee. 

“I’m sure. Kids are a handful, but I think he’ll be a good dad.” Yut-Lung set the mug down. 

“Enough about Sing. I wanna hear what’s on your mind. What you wanted to talk about.” Blanca said and then took another sip of his coffee. Yut-Lung took a deep breath and shook his head. 

“I thought about it a lot the last few weeks and I really like you Blanca. You’ve been good to me and helped me and supported me and I can’t thank you enough.” Yut-Lung looked down at his hands in his lap. “But I wanna know how you feel about me.” 

“I think you’ve grown and become even more beautiful. You’re smart and funny and you can be so kind when you aren’t pretending to be some awful person.” Blanca set his mug on the table and moved closer to Yut-Lung. He carefully took Yut-Lung’s face in his hands, cupping his cheeks and made him look at him. “I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, if you’ll have me.” 

“Blanca,” Yut-Lung whispered and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Tears forming in his eyes and spilling over as Blanca kissed him with love. With all the love Yut-Lung was starved of and all the love he’d learned over the last year. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Blanca said, pressing his forehead to Yut-Lung’s. The youngest Lee rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, Sergei.” Yut-Lung replied. He watched Blanca’s eyes widen and cheeks flush. 

“No one ever calls me that.” Blanca whispered and leaned in close. “Say it again.” 

“Sergei. My sweet Sergei.” Yut-Lung felt tears forming in his eyes as he whispers Blanca’s name. His real name. Blanca kissed him gently, resting his hands on Yut-Lung’s cheeks. He cupped his face and held it as he pressed their foreheads together. 

“After Natasha I never thought I’d love again.” Blanca whispered as he pressed a kiss to Yut-Lung’s forehead. “You taught me to love again.” 

“You helped me learn to love.” Yut-Lung laughed, smiling. He was smiling with true happiness. He was cry tears of joy because he was loved because Blanca really loved him. 

“Why are you crying my love?” Blanca asked, carefully wiping Yut-Lung’s tears away. Yut-Lung placed a hand over Blanca’s. 

“Because I’m just so happy. No one's ever loved me before. No one has ever made me feel wanted and I’m so happy.” Yut-Lung hugged Blanca. He felt Blanca return the hug and press kisses to the side of his head. 

“I love you, Lee Yut-Lung. You’re my moon.” Blanca pressed a kiss to Yut-Lung’s head every time he spoke. 

“I love you too, Sergei. You’re my world.” Yut-Lung buried his face in Blanca’s chest, taking in the way his lover smelled. Like cologne and coconut. 

They ended up spread out on the couch. Yut-Lung laying on top of Blanca, a blanket pulled over them while the older male played with Yut-Lung’s hair. It was starting to get longer again. 

“I think I’m gonna grow my hair out some.” Yut-Lung said, watching the movie. It was a comedy. Yut-Lung was just enjoying Blanca rubbing his head and playing with his hair. 

“You’ll be beautiful either way.” Blanca reassured him. Yut-Lung smiled and closed his eyes. Blanca started humming again, like in the car earlier Yut-Lung fell asleep. This time he was cuddled into the man he loved.


End file.
